The Annoying Sasuke
by Spice07
Summary: Ch 4 up! Demi menyelamatkan eksistensi klub seni busana impiannya, Sakura akan melakukan apapun tanpa terkecuali dengan mencuri stempel ketua Dewan Murid yang super galak seperti Sasuke. "Sakura, aku dan Sai punya ide," / "Tidak Ino, itu gila!"
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke, cowok dengan _style_ rambut emo itu memasuki area sekolah dan murid-murid lain segera menyingkir memberikan jalan untuknya. Wajah super _flat_ yang menyerupai papan tulis miliknya selalu sukses mengintimidasi orang lain.

Sasuke mempunyai kekuasaan? Jelas! Selain terlahir sebagai anak orang super kaya yang memiliki saham di sekolah ini sebesar 20%, dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua dewan murid. Semua peraturan di sekolah ini harus dipatuhi tanpa terkecuali. Berani melanggar? Maka bersiaplah terjun ke dalam neraka buatan Sasuke. Pelanggaran ringan, rumput di halaman depan dan halaman belakang sudah menanti di depan mata. Pelanggaran sedang, seluruh toilet sekolah menyambut kalian dengan senang hati. Pelanggaran berat, hanya Sasuke yang tahu apa hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian.

"Uchiha- _sama_ , ini proposal klub seni untuk lomba busana yang akan diikutsertakan pada _Tokyo Fashion Festival_." Sakura memotong jalan saat ketua dewan murid itu melintasi koridor menuju kelasnya.

Dari sudut matanya Sakura melihat hampir seluruh orang yang ada di sekitar koridor menahan napas mereka. Jika kalian bertanya apakah ada orang yang bisa menentang Sasuke? Maka jawabannya ya, ada. Dia adalah gadis dengan helaian rambut berwarna merah muda. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa keberanian Sakura adalah penyelamat untuk mereka yang lemah. Gadis itu bahkan pernah menendang Sasuke karena membuat peraturan gila tentang berpakaian.

Hey, mereka anak SMA yang ingin bereksplorasi bukan malah dikekang ini itu oleh peraturan sialan yang dibuat si pantat ayam itu. Rambut harus pendek sebahu, dasi harus selalu dipakai pada hari Senin dan selasa, seragam harus dimasukkan dan rok harus 10 Senti dibawah lutut. Ck, Dia kira ini adalah sekolah anak-anak culun?

Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ dari balik kacamata bening yang dipakainya. Kacamata yang kadang memberi efek tersendiri untuk Sakura. _Sometimes He looks so damn hot_! Apalagi ketika dia sedang membaca buku. Ugh... Sakura benci ketika dia harus merasa kagum pada bajingan ini. " _Budget_ yang kalian minta terlalu besar. Rekap ulang atau kalian bisa cari donatur dari luar." tolak Sasuke setelah membaca isi proposal tersebut.

 _Kan...? Dia memang benar-benar si bajingan menyebalkan!_

"Apa kau bilang?!" suara melengking Sakura membuat cowok di depannya memutar bola mata, "tidak bisa! Kami bahkan sudah menekan pengeluaran semaksimal mungkin. Biaya itu sudah kami hitung matang-matang."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sebelum melempar proposal di tangannya ke sembarang arah dan ... berakhir masuk ke dalam kolam ikan tepat di samping koridor.

 _Sialan!_

"Perlu kau tahu, Haruno. Sekolah hanya bisa memberi dana sebesar 20 ribu Yen untuk setiap klub. Kalau lebih dari itu, kami tidak bisa menyetujui proposal kalian kecuali kalian mencari donatur dari luar." setelah membisikkan kata-kata kejam itu dia langsung pergi, melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas yang terletak di lantai dua.

 _Uchiha sialan!_

"UCHIHA! KEMARI KAU SIALAN! AKAN AKU PUKUL KEPALA PENUH KESOMBINGANMU ITU, BRENGSEK!"

Sakura baru saja akan membuat ancang-ancang untuk memukul kepala Sasuke dari belakang namun teman-teman klubnya lebih dulu menahan dirinya. Menyeretnya seperti anak sapi yang sudah waktunya disembelih.

.

.

.

 ** _Brak!_** Kursi ruang klub seni baru saja ditendang oleh Sakura. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal!

Sasuke itu... Dia benar-benar berhati batu. Tega sekali dia mempermalukannya seperti tadi? Dan apa yang teman-temannya lakukan? MENAHANNYA!

"Seharusnya kalian membiarkan aku memukul kepala cowok itu!" teriak Sakura gemas. Tanganya terkepal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan ada sudut siku-siku kasat mata yang muncul di pelipisnya.

"Ya, benar. Lalu kau akan mendapat surat peringatan atas pelanggaran berat, Sakura. Apa buruknya? Tidak akan ada yang bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa Sasuke lakukan padamu, pada kita. Kau kena skorsing? Itu mungkin. Menjadi babunya selama 2 bulan? Itu juga mungkin. Lalu klub kita akan dibubarkan? Itu hal yang sedang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka." ujar Karin sarkastik.

Sakura menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi. Kalau Sasuke memberinya Skorsing, maka yang akan dia hadapi adalah kedua orang tuanya yang nanti akan marah besar. Menjadi babunya Sasuke? Ih, tidak mau! Lalu pembubaran klub seni impiannya? _Hell, Nooo!_

Cita-cita Sakura bersama Ino dan Karin adalah menjadi seorang _desainer_ terkenal. Bergabung dengan klub seni adalah langkah awal untuk mewujudkan mimpi besar mereka. Lalu sekarang akan berakhir begitu saja karena Sasuke? Tidak akan!

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Tanpa dana itu klub kita tidak akan bisa maju ke arena lomba. _Tokyo Fashion Festival_ ini sangat bergengsi, diikuti oleh berbagai sekolah elit diseluruh Tokyo bahkan ada yang dari Hiroshima dan Hokaido. Kalau kita bisa memenangkan lomba fashion nanti, otomatis klub kita akan masuk ke babak selanjutnya, yaitu tingkat nasional. Impian kita sudah dekat..."

Karin dan Ino mengangguk setuju. Mereka sedang membayangkan akan bagaimana bergengsinya _TF2_ yang akan diselenggarakan nanti. Membayangkan bagaimana saat dewan juri membacakan nominasi para pemenang dan mereka masuk dalam 3 besar itu.

"Kita harus mencuri stempel dewan murid!" Karin memberi usul.

Sakura menggeleng kuat. Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Stempel dewan murid itu dijaga dengan keamanan maksimal. Seperti anjing yang melindungi tulangnya. "Apa ada ide yang lebih gila dari ini?"

Ino bangkit berdiri, dia kemudian sibuk dengan handphone-nya. Ugh... Sangat tidak bisa diandalkan. Sakura baru saja akan merebahkan diri di atas meja saat Ino tiba-tiba saja menarik kepalanya.

"Ino, apa-apaan kau?!" Gadis _pinky_ itu berteriak marah.

Sebuah senyum misterius terukir di bibir merah gadis pirang itu. Sakura tahu ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Ino dan idenya selalu membawa bencana. Seperti idenya tahun lalu yang menyuruh Sakura untuk memberi Sasuke pelajaran karena membuat peraturan gila tentang memotong rambut panjang menjadi pendek sebahu. Mereka berakhir menjadi babu cowok itu selama 1 Minggu. Terkadang Sakura ingin memprotes kenapa sekolah ini harus dikelola oleh dewan murid, bukan dewan guru.

"Sai bilang Sasuke selalu membawa stempelnya ke rumah." ucap Ino dengan antusias. Sakura meneguk ludahnya disertai gelengan lemah. "Stempelnya disimpan di laci meja belajarnya." Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya lebih bersemangat.

Melepas pegangan tangan Ino di kedua bahunya, Sakura lantas berkata, "Ino... kau tidak bermaksud-"

"Kau harus menyusup ke kamarnya, Sakura!"

 _Kami-sama ..._

Sakura mengerang frustasi. Jidat lebarnya sudah ia bentur-benturkan ke atas meja. "Ino, itu sangat gila!"

"Kau sendiri yang ingin ide gila, kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Ino! Arrrrght..." Rambut merah mudanya sudah tidak lagi berbentuk. "Dengar! Aku. Tidak. Mau. Melakukan. Itu!"

"Kalau bukan kau lalu siapa lagi?" Ino balas berteriak. "Sakura, hanya kau yang rumahnya dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan hanya kau yang sering bolak-balik ke sana dengan bebas hambatan, bahkan ibunya selalu mengharapkan kau main ke sana setiap hari, 'kan?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, Ino. Jangan gila! Nyawaku yang dipertaruhkan di sini."

Kemudian hening.

Ino menghembuskan napas beratnya pasrah. Sedangkan Karin, dia hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya penuh simpati.

"Kita harus siap-siap untuk mengosongkan ruangan ini. Mungkin bulan depan sudah diisi oleh klub lain yang anggotanya bukan hanya terdiri dari 3 orang gadis idiot." setelah mengatakan hal itu Karin langsung pergi dari sana. Membuat dua gadis yang tadi saling adu mulut kini melotot tidak terima.

"Sialan kau Karin! Kemari dan akan ku tendang bokongmu!" teriak Sakura kesal.

Alasan lain kenapa Sakura dan dua temannya ngotot ingin ikut _Tokyo Fashion Festival_ adalah untuk menarik minat siswa-siswi di sekolah ini untuk bergabung dengan klub seni.

Dua bulan yang lalu Sasuke mengancam akan membubarkan klub seni karena anggota mereka hanya 3 orang. _FYI_ , klub yang ada di sekolah ini sangatlah banyak. Berhubung ruangan klub yang tersedia tidak memungkinkan, hal itu berimbas pada klub lain yang sudah tidak berkembang lagi akan dibubarkan. Ruangannya akan diserahkan pada klub yang lebih membutuhkan, yang anggotanya lebih banyak.

Kalau sampai akhir bulan ini klub Seni belum bisa unjuk gigi, maka pupus sudah harapan mereka bertiga untuk menjadi desainer terkenal.

"Baiklah..." ucap Sakura setelah terdiam cukup lama. Ino yang semula sedang menatap atap ruang klub dengan pandangan kosong langsung menoleh ke arah gadis pink itu.

"Baiklah apa?"

Uuuuh, Sakura benci mengatakan ini. Datang ke rumah Sasuke tidak jauh beda dengan datang ke kandang singa. Bukan, bukan karena Sasuke. Tapi karena Bibi Mikoto yang terobsesi ingin punya anak perempuan itu. Sakura pernah tidak diperbolehkan pulang selama 2 hari dan dia dengan pasrah diperlakukan seperti boneka _Barbie_ oleh Bibi Mikoto.

"Aku akan menyusup ke kamar Sasuke dan mencuri stempel Dewan Murid."

Bibir yang semula mengerucut kini mengembang bagai ditaburi baking powder. Ino memeluk sahabatnya penuh haru.

.

.

.

Pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran yang membosankan.

Ada yang setuju dengan pendapat Sakura?

Sakura bukan tidak menghargai perjuangan para pendahulunya untuk membangun negara ini. Hanya saja, cara Asuma _Sensei_ menerangkan pelajarannya yang membuat seluruh murid merasa kebosanan. _Sensei_ bahkan tidak tahu cara berinteraksi dengan muridnya, yang ia lakukan ketika mengajar adalah membaca buku lalu bertanya "Ada yang tidak mengerti?" Seperti yang ditanyakannya saat ini lalu seisi kelas akan menjawab "Tidaaaak..." Dan Asuma _Sensei_ akan membacakan materi itu sekali lagi dari awal. Selalu seperti itu.

Sakura ingin model belajar yang lain, yang membuat rasa ingin tahu dan sisi gadis rajinnya bangkit. Bukan malah bermalas-malasan seperti ini. Menopang dagu di atas telapak tangan dengan tatapan tertuju ke lapangan di bawah sana.

Awalnya Sakura ingin bolos pelajaran tapi saat ia hendak pergi ke kantin, si pantat ayam dan beberapa kroninya ada di koridor, entah sedang mendiskusikan apa, Sakura tidak ingin peduli. Dan daripada harus berpapasan dengan Sasuke di koridor maka Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak jadi saja walau perutnya berteriak-teriak minta diisi.

 _Gyuuuut..._

Perutnya mulai menabuh gendang memalukan. Tsk, kenapa Asuma _Sensei_ tidak menyudahi ceramahnya saja sih? Toh, anak-anak di dalam kelas sudah tidak ada lagi yang mendengarkannya ini.

"Psssst... Psssst... Sakura- _chan_!"

Menoleh ke belakang, Sakura menemukan Naruto sedang pamer gigi padanya. "Ada apa baka?"

"Saat jam istirahat tadi aku melihatmu akan pergi ke kantin tapi kau tidak jadi pergi ke sana. Ini, aku sengaja membelikan roti isi melon kesukaanmu."

Roti isi melon? Mendengar makanan favoritnya disebut-sebut membuat Sakura meneguk ludah kemudian menyapukan lidahnya ke sekitar mulut.

"Kau serius?" suara Sakura tak kalah antusias dari ekspresi wajahnya. "Mana? Mana? Mana, Naruto? Cepat keluarkan, aku sangat lapar sekali." desak Sakura tak sabar. Oh, perut malangnya sudah meraung tanpa ampun sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Naruto mengeluarkan roti dari dalam laci mejanya yang kemudian ia serahkan pada gadis _pink_ di depannya dengan suka rela.

"Jangan bilang-bilang Asuma _Sensei_ kalau aku makan di kelas, Naruto!"

Cengiran polos lekas terukir di bibir cowok blonde itu. "Tenang saja Sakura- _chan_ , aku akan menjadi pelindungmu mulai saat ini."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, ia ingin bicara tapi mulutnya yang sudah dipenuhi roti membuatnya mengangkat bahu. Lagipula percuma juga bicara dengan Naruto, tidak akan pernah bisa nyambung.

"Psssst... Psssst..."

 _Siapa lagi?_

Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kanan, tepat pada meja sebelahnya. "Ada apa Chouji?" tanya Sakura skeptis. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi rotinya kalau seandainya Chouji si gendut doyan makan itu mencoba meminta roti miliknya tersebut.

"Aku punya minum, kau mau?"

Hah?

Anak laki-laki di kelasnya lagi pada kesurupan masal apa bagaimana? Kenapa mereka jadi bersikap aneh begini? Sok baik?

Tidak. Tidak.

Anak laki-laki di kelasnya memang baik, mereka selalu meminjami buku PR kalau Sakura lupa mengerjakan. Mereka juga suka membantu Sakura menyelesaikan piket kalau dia sedang malas. Tapi kalau Chouji memberikan minuman atau makanan-nya pada orang lain? Itu agak mustahil.

"Kau demam atau mabok pelajaran sejarah?"

Chouji menggaruk rambutnya yang kelihatan lengket. _Tsk_ , pasti rambut cowok itu belum dicuci selama berminggu-minggu. Buktinya, meja Chouji seperti baru dihujani salju begitu.

"Tidak mau yah? Ya sudah..."

 _Heeee?_

"Mau, mau. Sini berikan padaku."

Sebodoh amat yah Chouji lagi kesurupan atau tidak. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah keselamatan tenggorokannya. Kalau tidak minum, nanti bagaimana? Sakura bisa cegukan dan parahnya kalau Asuma _Sensei_ tahu bisa dapat hukuman juga.

"Terimakasih, Chouji."

"Sama-sama, Sakura- _chan_." Chouji tersenyum malu-malu, "nanti kalau butuh makanan atau minuman bilang padaku saja, aku punya banyak persediaan di dalam tas."

Sakura mengangguk, "Oke."

"Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto kembali memanggilnya.

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura setelah menelan roti yang dikunyah-nya.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, meminta Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku punya info penting."

"Info penting apa?"

"Hehehe... Sebenarnya saat aku lewat ruang klub seni tadi siang aku sempat mendengar pembicaraan kalian bertiga."

 _Apa? Jadi Naruto tahu?_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Naruto itu kan teman akrabnya Sasuke sejak mereka masih pakai popok. Kalau Naruto membocorkan ide gila ini pada Sasuke bagaimana? Sakura yakin akan mendapat hukuman paling kejam dari cowok pantat ayam itu.

Dan... Info penting yang akan Naruto katakan itu apakah info mengenai hukumannya dari Sasuke? Apa dirinya akan dieksekusi setelah pulang sekolah?

 _Semua ini gara-gara Ino!_

"Naruto, pliiis, jangan katakan ini pada Sasuke. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya. Semua ini ide Ino, bukan ideku. Aku-"

"Sakura- _chan_ , _calm down..."_ kata Naruto seraya memeragakan orang yang sedang mengatur napas pelan-pelan, "lagipula siapa yang mau memberitahu Sasuke? Justru aku ingin mendukungmu!"

Heh? Sakura membuat ekspresi paling tidak elit sekali. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan roti isi melon yang tadi sedang dikunyah-nya jatuh ke lantai bersamaan suara 'bugh' yang hanya bisa didengarnya seorang. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Sakura. Cowok itu berbisik di telinganya, "Klub yang aku ketuai senasib denganmu, Sakura-chan. Proposal kami ditolak karena budget yang kami minta menurut Sasuke terlalu besar."

Sialan! Jangan bilang Naruto bersikap baik padanya hanya karena ini? Dasar pirang menyebalkan!

"Lalu?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Aku punya info penting untukmu mengenai stempel milik Dewan Siswa."

"Aku tahu, ada di laci meja belajar kamarnya kan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah dipindahkan. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah memprediksi kalau akan ada orang yang berniat mencuri stempelnya."

Aaah... Sakura sudah menebak akan seperti ini. Si Uchiha itu seperti punya telinga di seluruh dinding sekolah dan seperti punya banyak mata karena dia selalu saja tahu apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi.

"Lalu dimana?"

Naruto menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya ke hadapan Sakura. "Kau janji akan membantu klub-ku?"

Mendesah sebentar, Sakura pada akhirnya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Naruto. Mereka membuat _pinky swear_.

Naruto memamerkan gigi putih ratanya, "Begini, tadi aku mendengar Sasuke menelpon Kakak-nya untuk memindahkan stempel di dalam laci belajar ke bawah bantal tidurnya."

" _WHAT_?! SUDAH GILA YAH DIA?" Oh, sial. Sakura kelepasan. Dia lupa kalau Asume Sensei masih ada di dalam kelas. "Maaf, _Sensei_."

"Kalian berdua keluar dan lari 5 putaran." perintah Asuma Sensei dengan wajah super bosannya.

 _Naruto sialan!_

"Tapi, _Sensei_ -"

"10 putaran kalau begitu."

Naruto dan Sakura mendesah bersamaan. Mau tidak mau mereka harus keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Oh, Kami- _sama_ ..." erang Sakura ketika sampai di lapangan. Mungkin memang ini hari sialnya. Ia lupa kalau pada jam terakhir kelas Sasuke ada jadwal olahraga.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Tadaima_..."

" _Okaeri_ , Sakura-chan."

Sakura berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan tepat di atas sofa ruang tengah. Ia lelah, sangat. Memutari lapangan yang panjangnya 28.5 meter dan lebarnya 15 meter itu sangat berat pemirsa. Sakura hampir saja pingsan kalau saja tidak ada Kiba yang bersikap _gentleman_. Cowok itu menggendongnya ke UKS, membelikannya minuman elektrolit dan memijat kakinya yang sedang kram.

Pada awalnya Sakura merasa sangat tersanjung dengan perlakuan Kiba yang _so care_ itu. Dia merasa dicintai. Siapa yang tahu kan kalau selama ini Kiba memendam perasaan pada Sakura tapi tidak berani mengungkapkan?

"Arigatou _, Kiba." ucap Sakura sambil tersipu malu._

 _"Sama-sama, Sakura." Kiba_ _yang memang memiliki senyum manis jadi bertambah manis karena gigi gisulnya. Sakura jadi semakin salah tingkah, "oh, ya, Sakura. Aku dengar dari Naruto kalau kau akan melakukan misi penting di rumah Sasuke?"_

 _Senyum malu-malu ala anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta mulai luntur bagai makeup ibu-ibu yang disiram hujan dadakan._ _"Hehe.. heh.. he..." Sakura menelan harapannya pahit-pahit._

 _Kiba termasuk cowok populer di sekolah, dia ketua klub lari, fansnya tak kalah bejibun dari Gaara sang ketua klub basket dan Naruto si ketua klub astronomi. Jadi, rasanya agak mustahil kalau Kiba mempunyai perasaan pada gadis super tidak oke sepertinya kan?_

 _"Ya, kenapa?" Kalau_ _saja otaknya berjalan dengan benar, seharusnya Sakura sadar kalau Kiba bersikap baik padanya pasti ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan._

 _"Begini Sakura, errr... klub lari sebenarnya membutuhkan dana yang lumayan banyak untuk_ Sport Day _Minggu depan tapi kau tahu sendiri kalau Sasuke menolak proposal kami karena dana yang kami ajukan terlalu besar."_

 _Nah, sekarang sudah jelas. Kiba sama seperti Naruto, dia bersikap baik karena ingin minta stempel dewan murid juga. "_ Oke _, aku mengerti. Kau ingin minta stempel milik dewan murid, 'kan?"_

 _"Benar."_

 _"Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku kalau seandainya aku bisa mencuri dan memberikan stempel itu padamu?" Sakura_ _sebenarnya baik. Dia tidak suka memanfaatkan orang yang lemah. Tapi, kalau sudah begini urusannya, dia tidak mau dirugikan sendiri._

 _"Aku akan menggantikan jadwal piket-mu selama 2 Minggu berturut-turut. Bagaimana?"_

 _Sakura berdecak kagum. Itu adalah negosiasi yang sangat menjanjikan. Lagipula ini setimpal dengan bahaya yang akan ia dapat nanti kan?_

 _"Oke,_ deal! _" Setelah_ _kesepakatan disetujui, Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan karena bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, dia harus pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tas dan segera pulang._

"Sakura..."

Kalian tahu apa bagusnya? Saat Sakura ke luar dari ruang kesehatan, Sasuke terlihat kesal entah karena apa Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Dia terlalu senang, kapan lagi kan bisa melihat si pantat ayam itu menampilkan ekspresi lain selain wajah sedatar papan reklame.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sang Ibu dengan tatapan protes. " _Kaa-san_ , jantung Saku bisa copot!"

Mebuki menabok pelan tangan Sakura yang hendak mencomot bolu lapis yang hendak ia tata ke dalam _box_ makanan. "Jangan dimakan, itu untuk bibi Mikoto. Sana, ambil sendiri di dapur." hardik Mebuki pada anak gadisnya tersebut.

Sakura cemberut. Dia segera bangkit untuk pergi ke dapur sampai ia menyadari sesuatu. _'Apa_ Kaa-san _baru saja mengatakan sesuatu tentang Bibi Mikoto?'_

Sakura berhenti berjalan dan lekas berbalik. Iris hijau klorofil-nya menatap sang ibu yang sedang sibuk menata ulang kue-nya yang tadi tersenggol jemarinya barusan. "Itu untuk Bibi Mikoto?"

Mebuki mengangguk, "Em-hem."

Aaa... Sepertinya Sakura punya alasan masuk akal untuk menyelinap ke rumah Sasuke tanpa harus menaruh curiga. "Boleh Sakura saja yang mengantar kue itu ke rumah Bibi Mikoto?"

Mebuki menoleh bersamaan dengan tatapan menyelidik dan senyum jahil di bibirnya. "Pasti mau bertemu Sasuke- _kun_ kan?"

"Ih, tidak. Aku memang lagi kangen sama Bibi Mikoto. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan si pantat ayam menyebalkan itu, _Kaa-san_."

Mebuki terkekeh. Anak gadisnya itu memang tak pernah akur dengan anak lelaki keluarga Uchiha. Sejak masa sekolah dasar dulu, yang mereka lakukan hanya bertengkar dan bersaing. Tapi anehnya ketika salah satu dari mereka ada yang sakit, mereka akan datang untuk menjenguk. Itu namanya benci atau cinta tapi tidak sadar diri?

* * *

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk sampai di rumah keluarga Uchiha, karena jarak rumah mereka hanya terpisah oleh dua rumah lainnya. Sakura sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha, tangannya siap untuk mengetuk pintu namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh kayu jati kokoh itu, pintu lebih dulu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita seusia Ibunya dari balik pintu besar tersebut.

Sebuah senyum hangat langsung menyambut kehadiran Sakura, tangan wanita itu terentang dan ... selanjutnya sebuah pelukan rindu mengalir ke sekujur tubuh Sakura. "Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihatmu Sakura- _chan_ , Bibi kangen tahu!"

Sakura meringis, "Bibi, kita sudah bertemu di warung _Akatsuki_ saat belanja sayur tadi pagi."

Mikoto terbahak, "Iya yah... tapi entah mengapa Bibi rasanya sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Sakura- _chan_. Sini, sini, Bibi baru saja selesai membuat puding tomat. Sakura- _chan_ harus mencicipi resep baru Bibi."

 _Hah? Maksudnya, aku dijadikan bahan percobaan resep gagal Bibi Mikoto, begitu?_ \- Sakura bergidik ngeri saat kakinya memasuki area dapur yang sudah mirip dengan wilayah perang dingin. Hmmph, rasanya Sakura ingin menutup hidung ketika bau gosong menusuk Indra penciumannya.

"Bibi Mikoto, _Kaa-san_ membuatkan kue kesukaan Bibi." ujar Sakura seraya menunjukkan _box_ kecil ditangannya.

Mikoto menoleh sejenak, "Letakkan saja di atas meja, Sakura- _chan_." Kemudian dia kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan sebelumnya. "Taraaaa... ini dia puding tomat karya Nyonya Uchiha." Ibu dua orang anak itu berseru riang seraya membopong piring kecil berisi potongan puding menuju meja makan.

 _Tidak, selamatkan aku, Tuhaaaan._

Kalau bukan karena stempel berharga di kamar Sasuke, mungkin Sakura sudah kabur sejak ia mendengar puding tomat pertama kali. Oh, mungkin ini adalah karma karena tadi dia sempat berbohong pada sang Ibu yang mengatakan kalau dia datang ke kediaman Uchiha karena kangen dengan Bibi Mikoto.

Kalau begini jadinya, Sakura tidak mau berbohong lagi. Janji deh.

"Ayo, Sakura- _chan_. Jangan malu-malu," kata Mikoto seraya memandu Sakura untuk duduk di kursi makan. Puding tomat sudah disediakannya di atas meja.

 _Oh, tidak!_

Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Bukan, dia tidak sedang memuja puding di depannya. Justru Sakura menatap puding itu seperti sebuah jalan pintas untuk masuk rumah sakit.

"Bibi, pudingnya dibungkus saja yah. Sakura akan makan itu di rumah karena sekarang perut Sakura sudah sangat kenyang."

Tanpa perlu mencoba, Sakura sudah bisa menebak bagaimana rasa puding itu hanya dengan melihat bentuk dan warnanya saja.

"Kalau dimakan di rumah, nanti bagaimana Bibi bisa tahu rasanya enak atau tidak?"

Sakura segera menimpali. Dia membuat raut wajah serius untuk meyakinkan sang tuan rumah. "Sakura akan memberitahu Bibi melalui telepon. Bagaimana?"

Mikoto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah. Tapi, Sakura- _chan_ jangan sampai lupa yah?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. _Huffft.._. nyawanya terselamatkan juga. Eh, atau sebenarnya belum? Sakura masih memiliki satu misi yang belum terselesaikan. Misi penting dengan taruhan nyawa.

"Bibi, ngomong-ngomong ... apa Sasuke ada di rumah?"

Mikoto yang semula sedang menata puding di dalam box yang tadi diserahkan Sakura setelah memindahkan isinya ke piring, kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis manis itu.

"Sepertinya belum pulang. Ini hari Rabu kan? Biasanya kalau hari Rabu, Sasuke pulang agak sore karena ada latihan memanah dengan Ayahnya."

Sakura seperti baru dijatuhi durian runtuh saat mendengar kabar itu karena misi pentingnya akan sukses bebas hambatan.

"Urm, Bibi Mikoto, sebenarnya... Sakura datang ke sini selain karena perintah Kaa-san untuk memberikan kue itu pada Bibi, Sakura juga ingin meminjam buku pada Sasuke."

"Ya sudah ambil sendiri saja ke kamarnya." ujar Mikoto seraya mengedipkan mata pada gadis pink itu.

Kaget saja rasanya tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Dia ingin berteriak dan menari hula-hula karena terlalu senang. Siapa yang menyangka kan kalau misinya akan semulus ini?

"Apa benar Sakura bisa mengambil sendiri ke kamar Sasuke, Bibi?"

Mikoto mengangguk, "Memangnya Sakura-chan ingin diantar Bibi?"

"Tidak!" Oh, tidaaak. Respon yang terlalu cepat Sakura. Lihat, Bibi Mikoto memasang wajah curiga jadinya. "Hehehe... Sakura tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan Bibi. Ya sudah, Sakura akan pergi ke atas dulu." sambung Sakura sebelum akhirnya melesat secepat kilat menuju lantai atas.

Rumah Sasuke di desain khusus oleh Itachi- _nii_ yang berprofesi sebagai arsitek. Tata letak ruang dan desain interiornya sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan rumah. Elegan saja tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. Saat Sakura pertama kali main ke rumah ini, Sakura sampai melepas sandalnya karena takut menggores marmer indah dan mengkilap yang sedang dipijaknya. Sasuke mengatainya kampungan karena melakukan hal konyol itu. Sialan memang si pantat ayam itu.

Letak kamar Sasuke berhadapan dengan kamar Itachi- _nii_ di lantai dua, tepat di lorong sebelah kiri sedangkan kamar utama ditempati Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku di lorong sebelah kanan. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti ke sebuah pintu bercat hitam dengan stiker Aomine Daiki sang member basket _kiseki no sedai._

Karena sudah diberi tahu oleh sang Nyonya Uchiha kalau anak bungsunya tidak ada di rumah maka Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, jadi dia tidak merasa terpukau saat melihat bagaimana isi di dalam kamar itu. Tata letak barang yang sangat rapi dan keadaan kamar yang super bersih - _padahal Sakura yang notabenenya seorang gadis saja tidak memiliki kamar sebersih itu_ \- tidak lagi membuatnya tercengang.

Kamar ini khas seorang Uchiha yang dingin dan cuek. Di dalam sana hanya ada ranjang yang terletak di tengah ruangan, satu meja belajar di sudut kiri, lemari besar yang letaknya dekat dengan pintu kamar mandi dan tepat di depan ranjang terdapat perabot yang di atasnya terdapat _TV_ layar datar 60 _inchi_ , _PlayStation_ , dan _DVD_ player. Dulu, saat SMP, Sakura dan Ita-nii sering main di kamar Sasuke, kadang mereka main _PS_ sampai malam dan membuat Sasuke marah-marah karena tidak konsen belajar.

"Hahaha membuat seorang Sasuke marah memang sudah jadi hobiku sejak dulu yah ternyata." kekeh Sakura seraya membelai _TV_ besar itu dengan perasaan kangen.

Menatap ranjang dengan seprai biru dongker dan _bed cover_ motif basket membuat Sakura tergiur untuk meloncat ke sana. Berguling, tengkurap, terlentang, Sakura melakukan hal yang dulu selalu ia lakukan di ranjang ini. _Hmmpt_ , hidungnya mengendus wangi jeruk yang bercampur kayu manis yang masih tertinggal di seprai.

"Wangi ini selalu sukses membuat kedua mataku berat." keluh Sakura seraya menghirup seprai itu lebih dalam sampai otaknya teringat sesuatu. "Astaga, aku lupa kalau kedatanganku ke sini karena misi penting!" ia lekas bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Menatap ke kepala ranjang, Sakura langsung tersenyum. "Kau bersembunyi di sana kan?" ocehnya seraya merangkak menuju dua bantal milik Sasuke. "Hehehe... ketemu!" kemudian ia berseru girang saat tangannya menemukan barang yang dia cari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Oh, tidak! Jangan katakan kalau orang yang menegurnya tadi adalah si pemilik kamar?

Kepala Sakura menoleh ke belakang dengan kecepatan super pelan, sudah mirip laju internet yang hampir kehabisan paket data. "Sasuke?!" cowok itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Dia mengenakan handuk berwarna putih hanya dari pinggul hingga lutut, dada bidangnya dipamerkan dengan gratis. Rambut basah dan bau lemon segar yang menyeruak membuat Sakura tahu kalau cowok itu baru selesai mandi.

Bukankah Bibi Mikoto bilang Sasuke sedang ada latihan memanah dengan Ayahnya? Lalu apa ini?

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura sembari merangkak turun dari atas ranjang.

Alis kiri Sasuke terangkat, "Pulang dari mana?"

"Bibi Mikoto bilang kau sedang latihan memanah dengan paman Fugaku." Sakura meneguk ludah saat tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada tangannya yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuh.

"Biasanya memang begitu tapi hari ini aku sedang malas." Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari baju, ia mengambil kaos hitam kemudian memakainya. "Lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" suara sedingin es balok itu seakan meraup udara di sekitar yang berimbas pada detak jantung Sakura yang melemah. "Apa yang ada di tanganmu?"

Sakura sekarat sekarang. Benar-benar sekarat!

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya seraya tersenyum hambar.

Sasuke mendengus, tatapannya berubah menyipit dan kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah mendekat.

 _Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

Kalau saja Sakura punya kekuatan super, mungkin saat ini dia sudah terjun dari jendela untuk melarikan diri.

Kepanikan kian melambung saat tubuh Sasuke beserta harum lemon-nya semakin mendekat, lebih dekat dan ... Sakura hanya punya satu peluang untuk kabur. Oke, pintu kamar sedikit terbuka, target masih memperlambat langkahnya dan di sini kecepatan larinya benar-benar diuji.

"Oh, aku baru ingat kalau Bibi Mikoto memanggilku untuk mencicipi resep barunya, dah Sasuke ..." Sakura mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk lari sampai dia tidak memerhatikan mana pintu dan mana kusennya. Benturan antara jidat dan kerasnya kusen tidak bisa terelakkan, tubuh kurus Sakura jadi terhuyung ke belakang dan kembali menabrak sesuatu. Dikarenkan tidak menemukan keseimbangan, secara otomatis tangan Sakura mencari pegangan dan ... "KYAAAA!" kemudian ia memekik setelah menyadari bahwa benda yang ia jadikan pegangan tadi adalah handuk yang melingkar di pinggul Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura mendengus sebal pada gadis pirang di seberang meja. Kalau saja dia tidak sayang pada gadis itu, mungkin vas bunga di atas meja sudah ia lempar ke arah si pirang agar dia berhenti menertawainya.

"Hahaha... Serius kau menarik handuk Sasuke, jidat?" Ino kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama untuk ke 10 kalinya.

Sakura memutar bola mata jengah. "Bertanya sekali lagi kau akan mendapat hadiah bantal melayang, Ino!"

"Oke, oke ... Aku akan berhenti bertanya dan tertawa."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jangankan Ino, dirinya sendiri merasa tidak percaya bahwa beberapa jam lalu telah melakukan hal paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Untungnya Sasuke sudah memakai boxer dibalik handuknya itu. Kalau saja tidak, maka mata suci Sakura akan ternoda.

"Bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat handuknya terlepas karena ulahmu? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?"

Sakura mengambil bantal kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di sana. "Dia terlihat terkejut, Ino. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Sedangkan aku, karena terlalu panik aku tidak sempat meminta maaf padanya, rasa malu menyuruhku untuk segera menghilang dari kamar laknat itu." teriak Sakura yang terhalang bantal namun tetap terdengar jelas di telinga Ino. "Parahnya, stempel yang susah payah aku ambil itu malah aku jatuhkan di lantai. AAAARGHHH!"

Tawa Ino kembali meledak. Entah Sakura masih punya keberanian atau tidak saat bertemu dengan Sasuke besok di sekolah. Kalau boleh Ino tebak, besok Sakura akan menghindari Sasuke mati-matian.

"Sudahlah Ino, kita menyerah saja. Lomba busana tidak akan pernah ada kecuali kita mempunyai modal sendiri." Nada frustasi keluar dari mulut Sakura dengan sangat jelas.

Bukannya merespon ucapan sang sahabat, Ino justru sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang gadis pirang itu lakukan sampai membuat ekspresi serius.

"Ino! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

Ino menoleh sekilas, "Iya aku dengar." setelah itu kembali fokus menarikan jemarinya di atas ponsel.

Merasa diabaikan, Sakura akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menyambar ponsel milik gadis pirang di seberang meja. Ino melotot tidak terima, dia berusaha mengambil kembali benda berharga miliknya.

"Sakura, kembalikan itu padaku!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau berjanji untuk mendengarkan semua ucapan ku!"

Ino memutar iris biru safirnya, "Aku sedang berdiskusi dengan Sai tentang masalah ini!"

Alis kiri Sakura terangkat, "Benarkah?" keraguan begitu kental pada suara Sakura.

"Baca saja kalau tidak percaya." Ino tidak mau membela diri karena dia tahu semakin mengelak maka Sakura akan semakin tidak percaya padanya.

Gadis dengan rambut permen kapas itu mendengus sebal seraya mengulurkan ponsel yang tadi direbutnya pada yang punya. "Tidak perlu, cukup ceritakan saja hasilnya padaku."

Ino menerima kembali ponselnya dengan senang hati. "Begini, Sai bilang padaku kalau dia punya ide lain untuk melumpuhkan pertahanan Sasuke. Dia menyarankan kita untuk-"

"Tunggu, Ino." potong Sakura, "kenapa kau tidak meminta Sai saja yang mengambil stempel Dewan Murid dari Sasuke?"

Kepala pirang Ino menggeleng. Menyuruh sang kekasih untuk masuk ke kandang singa bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Ya, Sai memang sahabat kecil Sasuke, akan tetapi itu tidak menjamin bahwa Sai bisa lolos dari amukan Sasuke.

Bukan, Ino bukan egois atau bagaimana. Hanya saja... hubungannya dengan Sai baru berjalan satu bulan dan dia tidak siap jika harus kembali menyandang label jomblo.

"Sakura ... " panggil Ino dengan suara merengek.

Gadis rambut permen kapas di seberang meja mendengus sebal. "Aku mengerti. Jadi, apa saran Sai untuk masalah ini?"

Ino tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat yang sangat pengertian seperti Sakura. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, jidat. " sekarang ... Ino akan mengatakan ide paling gila dari sang kekasih pada sang sahabat.

* * *

T

B

C

* * *

 _An:_

 _Gimana-gimana? Chapter kemarin gimana? Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menghibur yah..._

 _Chapter ini juga aku spice harap masih bisa dinikmati_

 _See you next chapter..._


	3. Chapter 3

Sejak awal Sakura sudah menduga kalau Sai yang tak lain adalah kekasih Ino itu memang sedikit gila. Akan tetapi, Sakura tidak tahu kalau Sai memiliki otak segila ini!

Ruangan yang serba hitam, lampu dengan efek halilintar dan sosok aneh yang sedang komat-kamit di depan sana membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang.

"Sai, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini saja." cicit Sakura seraya menarik-narik belakang baju olahraga yang dipakai Sai.

"Tanggung Sak, Hidan _senpai_ sudah hampir menyelesaikan ritualnya." jawab Sai, tangan gadis _pink_ itu sudah dicekalnya agar tidak kabur.

Sakura meringis ketika kakak kelas yang terkenal dengan ilmu spiritualnya itu membuka mata. Kalau sejak awal tahu ide Sai seperti ini, Sakura sudah pasti akan menolak apapun alasannya. Dia rela melepaskan impiannya sebagai seorang designer daripada harus berurusan dengan Hidan _Senpai_ yang super aneh bin sesat itu.

"Bawa ini dan lakukan caranya dengan benar."

Sakura menatap kalung yang disodorkan sang kakak kelas dengan dahi berkerut.

" _Senpai_ bercanda? Kalau kalung seperti ini, aku juga punya banyak! Hadiah dari _sn_ _ack_ supermarket!"

Merasa diejek, Hidan lekas bangkit berdiri. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Kembalikan kalungnya padaku!" kemudian tangannya disodorkan ke depan, meminta Sakura untuk segera mengembalikan kalung yang diberikannya tadi.

 ** _Glup!_**

Sakura menelan ludah.

Kalau Hidan _senpai_ meminta kalungnya kembali, lalu bagaimana dengan misi hari ini? Bagaimana nasib klub kesayangannya? Bagaimana dengan harga dirinya di depan Kiba dan Naruto?

"Hehe ... Aku bercanda kok, _Senpai_. Jangan marah yah ..." ujar Sakura seraya cengengesan.

Seaneh apapun kakak kelas di depannya, tapi kalau sudah masalah spiritual, dia tidak bisa diremehkan. Beberapa orang bilang kalau mantra yang dibacakannya ada yang manjur, terutama mantra cinta.

"Errrm ... bagaimana cara kalung ini bekerja?"

"Tidak sulit. Cukup goyangkan tiga kali tepat di depan wajah orang yang ingin kau hipnotis lalu dalam satu menit orang itu akan ada dalam kendalimu."

Sakura membuat raut tidak yakin, "Segampang itu?"

"Ya, memang segampang itu." jawab Hidan seraya memberikan tatapan mematikan pada gadis _pink_ keras kepala di depannya saat ini. Seperti Visi yang telah ia buat, tidak ada satupun orang yang boleh meragukan keahlian yang super _limited_ _edition_ -nya. "Kau tidak percaya?"

Sakura kembali memamerkan gigi putih nan rapinya. "Aku percaya kok. Ya sudah yah, _Senpai_ , aku harus kembali ke kelas. Terimakasih atas bantuan dan kalung ajaibnya!" ujar Sakura sebelum melesat pergi dari ruangan super aneh itu.

"Hey, aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Hidan namun sayang sekali gadis itu sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Dia sudah pergi, katakan saja padaku nanti akan aku sampaikan pada Sakura." kata Sai yang kebetulan masih berada di sana.

"Mantranya hanya bekerja selama 5 jam saja, setelah itu sang korban akan sadar dengan sendirinya."

"5 jam saja?" Hidan mengangguk tak enak. "Baiklah. Terimakasih senpai atas bantuannya, aku akan pergi menemui Sakura sekarang juga."

.

.

.

Sakura heran, kenapa di sekolah ini ada klub semacam itu? Dan kenapa klub tidak bermanfaat itu masih saja dipertahankan padahal anggota klubnya saja tidak ada. Sedangkan dirinya ... ? Ah, sudahlah. Kalau mengingat kejadian dimana klubnya diancam akan dibubarkan oleh si pantat ayam itu, _mood_ -nya langsung jadi tidak karuan.

Berbelok ke kanan, Sakura merasa bahwa ini seperti _D'javu_. Sasuke dengan gaya _high_ _class_ -nya baru saja berbelok ke koridor di mana dirinya saat ini berjalan. Mata setajam burung elang dibalik lensa kacamata itu terlihat waspada. Kaki panjangnya seakan tidak pernah ragu untuk terus melangkah ke depan.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura ingat bagaimana kejadian kemarin. Masih sangat jelas di matanya bagaimana Sasuke berhenti sebelum mulai menatapnya begitu intens. Saat ini pun Sakura mengalami kejadian yang sama. Hanya saja bedanya kemarin dada Sakura terasa panas karena perlakuan brengsek cowok itu yang melempar proposalnya ke kolam ikan, namun kali ini ... Sakura merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya dan nada suaranya terdengar begitu malas, seolah bicara dengan Sakura adalah hal yang paling membosankan.

Bukannya meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin sore, Sakura justru merogoh saku roknya kemudian memperlihatkan kalung yang diberikan Hidan tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Lihat, aku mendapatkan kalung ini dari Hidan _senpai_!"

Kalau saja mata Sakura jeli, maka dia akan melihat sedikit perubahan ekspresi di wajah sedatar papan tulis Sasuke. Kalau saja tatapan Sakura tajam, maka dia akan melihat bibir cowok itu sedikit merengut.

"Tck, kalung murahan seperti itu bisa aku beli 50 biji kalau aku mau, Haruno."

Dan kalau saja Sakura peka, maka dia akan mendengar nada ketidaksukaan pada suara Sasuke.

"Ini bukan kalung bisa tahu!" omel Sakura, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes atas ucapan menyebalkan Sasuke barusan. "Kalung ini sudah dibacakan mantra oleh Hidan _Senpai_., tahu! Siapapun yang melihat kalung ini selama 3 kali goyangan maka orang tersebut akan terhipnotis."

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya sebelum berdecak geli. Apa yang baru saja Sakura katakan? Kalung itu bisa menghipnotis? Tck, yang benar saja!

"Lebih banyaklah minum vitamin agar otakmu bertambah cerdas, Haruno." ejek Sasuke lalu menjentikkan jarinya pada jidat lebar gadis itu.

"Aw!" Sakura merengut, tangannya sibuk menggosok jidatnya yang terasa panas. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau percaya pada Hidan." sahut Sasuke seraya berlalu pergi.

Sakura menganga. Apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan padanya?

"Enak saja! Aku tidak bodoh!" seru Sakura. Lama-lama kesal juga bicara dengan cowok macam Sasuke. "Bilang saja kalau kau takut, Sasuke."

Sakura mulai menghitung dalam hati. Satu, dua, tig- taraaaa ... Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian berbalik badan untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Apa mau-mu, Sakura?" suara Sasuke terdengar kesal. Sejak dulu Sasuke memang tidak suka diejek apalagi diremehkan.

Sasuke pernah memanjat pohon setinggi 3 meter saat SMP gara-gara Sakura ejek takut ketinggian. Sasuke juga pernah menyanggupi tantangan untuk lomba berenang dengan Naruto hanya karena Sakura suka mengejek dirinya tidak bisa berenang walau pada kenyataannya Sasuke memang tidak bisa berenang.

Entah marah karena selalu dipermainkan oleh dirinya atau karena alasan lain, semenjak itu Sasuke jadi sedikit menjauh, bahkan cenderung tidak mau berbicara pada Sakura.

Baiklah, baiklah. Apa yang dilakukannya saat itu memang sangatlah fatal karena setelah itu Sasuke harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena terlalu banyak air yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Tapi, Sakura juga mendapat hukuman dari orangtuanya, dia tidak mendapatkan uang jajan selama 2 bulan dengan dalih uang jajan Sakura digunakan untuk biaya inap rumah sakit Sasuke selama dua minggu.

"Tidak ada," senyum meremehkan terbit begitu menyebalkan di bibir Sakura, "aku tahu kok kalau kau memang takut makanya aku tidak memaksamu untuk mencobanya, Sasuke." Iris kelam Sasuke menyipit, ucapan Sakura barusan sukses membuat ego seorang Uchiha tersentil keras.

"Uchiha tidak pernah takut pada apapun." tandasnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Rasa puas tentu saja terpampang jelas pada kilat mata Sakura karena targetnya benar-benar masuk dalam perangkap yang ia buat.

"Kalau begitu buktikan, Uchiha."

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah hingga tubuhnya benar-benar berdiri di depan tubuh gadis berambut gulali itu. Jemari panjangnya bergerak ke atas untuk melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger nyaman di pangkal hidungnya.

"Lakukan." ujar Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

Oh, _Kami-samaaa_ ... Haruskah Sakura berteriak? Iris kelam itu ketika ditatap langsung tanpa terhalang lensa kacamata ternyata begitu memabukkan. Jika yang di depan Sasuke saat ini bukan Sakura _-si gadis dengan harga diri tinggi_ \- mungkin gadis itu sudah meleleh ke tanah kemudian hilang terbawa angin.

"Lihat ke depan dan perhatikan gerak kalungnya, Sasuke." Sakura sudah memposisikan kalung pemberian Hidan Senpai di depan wajah Sasuke. "Pada hitungan ketiga kau akan mendengarkan semua perintah dariku, kau mengerti?"

Sakura berdoa dalam hati semoga kalung yang diberikan Hidan itu berhasil 100%.

"Satu ... Dua ... Tiga!" Sakura tersenyum puas karena setelah hitungan ketiga, tubuh Sasuke langsung berubah seperti patung. "Sasuke, mulai detik ini kau ada dibawah kendaliku, apapun yang aku katakan atau aku perintahkan maka akan kau kabulkan. Kau mengerti? Jika mengerti anggukkan kepalamu." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "baiklah Sasuke, sekarang aku minta kau pakai kacamata-mu setelah itu kembalilah ke kelas, istirahat nanti temui aku di kantin dan jangan lupa bawa stempel dewan murid."

Sakura hampir saja menjerit histeris ketika melihat Sasuke melakukan apa yang baru saja diperintahkan olehnya. Cowok sok _cool_ itu kembali memasang kacamatanya kemudian mulai berbalik pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Sasukeeee! Jangan lupa istirahat nanti temui aku di kantin! Kau dengar itu? Kalau kau dengar lambaikan tanganmu ke atas sebagai persetujuan!" dan ... tangan cowok rambut pantat ayam itu benar-benar melambai ke arahnya. "Hahaha astaga ... ternyata benar-benar berhasil. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sempat meragukan kemampuan Hidan Senpai."

"SAKURA! KAU MASIH MAU BERDIRI DI SANA ATAU MASUK KELAS?!"

Oh, tidak!

Sakura menoleh ke arah kelasnya dan tepat di depan pintu masuk sudah ada Orochimaru _Sensei_.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa kalau jam kedua adalah kelasnya Oro-Sensei dan lebih sialnya lagi aku juga lupa mengerjakan PR biologi! Matilah aku!" Sakura menggerutu kecil seraya menyeret kakinya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Anggaplah kalau hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Sakura. Pertama, dia berhasil menghipnotis Sasuke. Kedua, dia bebas dari hukuman Oro- _Sensei_.

Sakura sempat berpikir kalau guru Biologi super nyentrik itu sedang menang lotre atau semacamnya sampai dia mau mengampuni anak-anak yang tidak mengerjakan PR Biologi karena pada keadaan normal, jangankan tidak mengerjakan PR, telat 5 menit masuk kelas saja sudah ditendangnya jauh-jauh dan lapangan utama sudah memberi kedipan genit ingin segera merasakan sejauh mana kecepatan kakimu berlari mengelilinginya.

Sekarang sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Sakura dengan anteng duduk di meja favoritnya. Ino sedang memesan beberapa makanan, mungkin itu adalah bentuk rasa terimakasih Ino atas kerja kerasnya dalam memperjuangkan klub mereka.

"Sakura."

Tubuh Sakura berjengit kala suara yang teramat sangat ia kenal baru saja menggumamkan namanya. Tekanan dan nada suara ini berbeda dari biasanya, sangat berbeda.

Menoleh ke belakang, saat itu juga Sakura lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bernapas dengan normal. Atau sebenarnya bukan hanya Sakura saja yang mengalami sesak napas dadakan ini? Karena jika menatap sekitar, maka Sakura akan mendapati seluruh penghuni kantin yang sebelumnya sibuk membantai makanan di atas piring maupun yang sedang sibuk menggosip tiba-tiba saja diam tanpa suara dan tanpa bergerak secuil pun.

"Sasuke? Kau benar-benar datang ke kantin?" suara Sakura begitu skeptis.

Tidak, kalau saja yang datang ke kantin adalah Gaara atau Pein _senpai_ , mungkin Sakura ataupun yang lainnya tidak akan merasa sebegini anehnya. Yang menjadi objek pembicaraan saat ini adalah Sasuke, oke? Cowok yang bahkan ogah melirik kantin sekolah yang padatnya sudah menyaingi pasar swalayan. Cowok yang bahkan setiap mau duduk akan menyemprotkan anti septik dan cowok yang setiap sehabis olahraga akan segera mandi agar badannya tetap terjaga dari bau keringat itu bahkan sedang menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Dan ... saat melihat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kantin sama mustahilnya dengan mendengar berita Tokyo diterpa badai pasir. Sangat aneh dan langka sekali.

"Klau ingatanku bagus, Sakura, kau yang memintaku untuk datang ke sini?"

Sakura menelan ludah, "Iya. Tapi ... aku kira kau tidak akan datang. Kau tahu, kantin sangat penuh dan banyak anak-anak sehabis olahraga yang bau keringat, lalu-"

"Tapi kau tidak bau, Sakura." Potong Sasuke sebelum mendudukkan dirinya tepat di bangku berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Ini, stempel dewan murid yang kau minta."

Stempel dewan murid. Stempel dewan murid. Dia bilang dengan gamblang _'Ini, stempel dewan murid yang kau minta.' Tolong, katakan kalau saat ini Sakura memang_ sedang bermimpi, Kami-sama.

Wajah yang biasanya terlihat seperti papan penggilasan mahal itu kini terlihat begitu santai. Tidak ada kerutan di dahi dan tidak ada tatapan menyipit. Kalau Sakura tidak salah ingat, inilah tampang Sasuke saat kelas 1 SMP dulu.

"Kau yakin akan memberikan stempel itu padaku, Sasuke?"

"Kau tidak jadi pinjam?"

"Bukan, maksudku ... ya, akan kupinjam sebentar. Nanti akan aku kembalikan lagi padamu."

Sasuke tidak memberikan komentar namun anggukan kepalanya membuat Sakura sedikit senang dan sedikit was-was.

 _'Kenapa dia masih tetap di sini?'_ Batin Sakura mengerang kala sosok cowok di seberang meja belum juga ada tanda-tanda akan pergi _. 'Dia tidak mungkin duduk di sana sampai jam istirahat selesai, 'kan?'_

"Kau sudah memesan makanan, _pinky_?"

Sakura sedikit salah tingkah. Kalau dihitung-hitung sudah teramat lama sekali dari terakhir kali Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. "Sudah. Ino sedang mengantri untuk pesanan kami."

Tatapan yang seperti itu ... Sakura menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam lonjakan aneh pada dadanya saat ini.

"Oh, _Kami-sama_!"

Sakura tersentak kaget kala suara melengking Ino tiba-tiba saja muncul tak jauh dari dirinya. Rupanya gadis pirang itu sudah selesai memesan makanan dan sekarang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap keberadaan Sasuke di kursi seberang dengan pandangan super horor, seakan keberadaan cowok itu adalah suatu malapetaka atau bencana atau bisa jadi seperti makhluk luar angkasa yang nyasar di bumi.

"Hai, Yamanaka." sapa Sasuke tak acuh pada ekspresi berlebihan Ino semenit yang lalu.

"Hai, Yamanaka dia bilang?" ulang Ino seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyipit lalu kembali menatap Sasuke di seberang meja dengan tatapan curiga.

Teringat dengan ucapan sang pacar beberapa jam yang lalu, Ino segera menarik lengan Sakura. Sejak di kelas tadi dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara dengan sahabat berjidat lebarnya itu gara-gara Sakura terlalu sibuk menyombongkan diri pada Naruto dan Chouji kalau dia berhasil mendapatkan stempel dewan murid.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin aku katakan, ini tentang Sasuke." bisik Ino tepat di telinga Sakura agar tidak terdengar oleh sosok di seberang meja yang saat ini tengah menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Hn? Apa?"

"Tentang penghipnotisan Sasuke, Sai bilang kalau itu- hmmmpt!" ucapan Ino tidak terselesaikan karena tangan Sakura dengan kecepatan super kilat membungkam mulut gadis pirang itu.

Bagaimana kalau sampai terdengar Sasuke? Bisa gawat, kan?

"Ino, diam dan makan saja makananmu!" omel Sakura seraya mencubit pipi Ino dengan tangan yang satunya lagi.

Ino mengerang marah, kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di mulut dan di pipinya segera ia singkirkan. "Sakura, berani mencubit pipiku sekali lagi akan kulempar sepiring Takoyaki!"

Sakura terkekeh. Dia selalu senang menggoda Ino dengan cara mencubit pipinya. Gadis itu terlalu terobsesi dengan kesempurnaan fisik. Ino selalu marah dengan alasan takut nanti Pipi-nya akan mengendur kalau terlalu sering ditarik-tarik. Dan coba lihat apa yang dipesan gadis pirang itu untuk makan siangnya. Ino hanya memesan makanan kelinci, oh Kami-sama.

Suara bangku yang ditarik mundur sontak menghentikan kekeh geli Sakura. Dia mendongak ke depan dan mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau pergi? Kau tidak mau makan siang dulu dengan kami?" ada rasa tak rela melihat si arogan Uchiha itu pergi. Kapan lagi kan ada kesempatan nongkrong bareng di kantin seperti ini jika dia dalam keadaan normal?

Sasuke terkekeh dan ini benar-benar keajaiban super langka. Sakura buru-buru mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengarahkan kamera tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang masih menyunggingkan senyum geli.

"Sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura mau membagi makanannya dengan orang lain?" dan ejekan ringan seperti ini pun baru pertama kalinya Sakura dengar. "Lain kali saja Sakura, aku sudah ada janji dengan anggota dewan siswa lainnya." sambung Sasuke seraya menjentikkan jemarinya di jidat lebar Sakura. Membuat gadis pink itu sontak mengaduh kesakitan. "Dan Sakura, simpan foto tadi untuk dirimu sendiri, jangan disebarkan pada orang lain! mengerti?" setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi dari kantin.

Seperti jam pengatur waktu. Setelah Sasuke lenyap maka isi kantin kembali riuh dengan aktivitas sebelumnya. Ada yang bercanda, sibuk berebut makanan, menggosip dan ada pula yang tidur, seperti Shikamaru contohnya.

Selain itu, ada ... hati yang tidak bisa berhenti berdebar.


	4. Chapter 4

"Apaaaa?!" Suara melengking Sakura membuat empat orang di depannya langsung menutup telinga dengan refleks. "Kau bilang mantranya hanya bertahan selama 5 jam?!"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah ruang tempat penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga. Di sana tidak hanya ada Ino dan Sai saja tapi juga ada Naruto, dan Kiba. Anggap saja mereka sedang melakukan transaksi barang gelap.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal, Sai? Kalau begini jadinya, aku bisa melakukan transaksi lebih cepat agar lebih cepat pula mengembalikan stempel ini pada Sasuke!"

Sai dengan tatapan super flatnya seakan mengatakan _'Dasar jidat lebar bodoh, kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba kabur dari ruangan Hidan Senpai sebelum makhluk aneh itu menyelesaikan ucapannya!'_

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura galak, botol minuman sudah berada di tangannya, siapa tahu pacar Ino yang kurang ajar itu minta disiram air supaya wajah dinginnya menjadi lebih dingin lagi.

Melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang mencurigakan, Ino lekas mengeluarkan suara, "Sai sudah berusaha mengatakan informasi itu padamu tapi kau sudah lebih dulu menghipnotis Sasuke saat di koridor tadi siang, Sakiii!"

"Dan kau sendiri tidak berusaha menyampaikannya padaku, Ino? Sahabat macam apa kau?" ucap Sakura tak terima. Kalau Ino sudah tahu, seharunya dia memberitahu Sakura saat di kelas kan?

Ino memutar iris hijau _tosca_ -nya, "Pertama, saat di kelas kau sibuk menyombongkan diri pada 2 idiot Naruto dan Chouji. Dan kedua, saat di kantin aku sudah berusaha untuk menyampaikannya padamu tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membungkam mulutku, sialan!"

Sakura mengerang frustasi. Jika dihitung dari pertama kali dia menghipnotis Sasuke, maka ini sudah lewat dari 5 jam yang artinya Sasuke sudah sadar dan mungkin sekarang sedang memburu dirinya.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto yang semula sedang fokus pada handphone di tangannya kini berjengit kaget karena teriakan Sakura barusan.

"Ada apa Sakura- _chan_? Membuatku kaget saja!"

Sakura menyerahkan stempel dewan murid pada Narto, "Kau kan teman dekat Sasuke sejak bayi, kau saja yang mengembalikan ini padanya yah ..."

Iris biru Naruto melebar, kepalanya kemudian menggeleng kuat. "Tidak!"

Sakura melotot tak percaya, "Kenapa?"

Naruto menyambar botol air milik Sakura kemudian menghabiskan semua isinya dengan sekali tenggak.

"Kami memang teman baik, tapi asal kau tahu saja, Sakura, Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang mau mengampuni orang yang bersalah sekalipun itu teman dekatnya sendiri. Dan ... semenjak kejadian Sasuke hampir hanyut di sungai waktu itu, Sasuke sudah tidak pernah lagi mengundangku main ke rumahnya."

 ** _Shanarooo!_**

Lalu apa yang harus Sakura lakukan?

" _Kami-sama_ ... Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan stempel ini dengan aman tanpa harus bertemu Sasuke?"

Keempat orang di depan Sakura saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum mengangguk secara bersamaan.

"Menyusup ke kamarnya saat Sasuke sudah tidur."

"APAAAA?!"

•

•

•

Seharusnya Sakura sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Seharusnya saat ini dia sedang bersantai sambil menonton drama favoritnya di kamar. Tapi semua itu hanya sebuah rencana karena tanpa kehendak Tuhan, apapun yang dirancang oleh manusia tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan mulus.

Kalau ada yang bilang teman itu adalah sosok yang akan berjuang dengan kita dikala susah dan senang, percayalah itu bohong!

Buktinya, saat ini Sakura sedang memikul beban sendiri. Ino, Sai, Kiba, maupun Narto pergi meninggalkannya tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi nyaring.

 _Heeey!_

Tidakkah salah satu dari mereka ada yang kasihan padanya? Nyawanya sedang di ujung tanduk sekarang!

"Lapar ..." erang Sakura seraya memegangi perutnya yang mulai memberontak.

Kalau saja dia sudah pulang, mungkin saat ini dia sedang menikmati masakan lezat sang Ibu. Melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, Sakura meyakinkan diri untuk keluar dari ruangan persembunyiannya.

"Sudah sore, Sasuke tidak mungkin masih di sini, kan?" ia bermonolog seraya menganggukan kepala, meyakinkan diri bahwa saat ini hidupnya sudah aman.

Langkah Sakura benar-benar riang seperti anak kecil yang ingin beli permen di warung ketika mengetahui bahwa ruang dewan murid sudah sepi, bahkan pintunya sudah tergembok rapat. Lagipula ini kan hari Kamis, Sasuke tidak mungkin pulang sore karena jadwal klub yang dia ikuti ada di hari Rabu dan Jumat.

Tapi ... tunggu dulu!

Sakura menghentikan langkah riang ala anak-anaknya ketika iris hijau klorofil miliknya menangkap siluet laki-laki di gerbang sekolah dan itu adalah ... Sasuke permirsaaaah!

Cowok itu sedang bersandar pada tiang gerbang, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dan kedua matanya terpejam dengan sebuah headset yang menyumpal di kedua telinganya.

Sakura mengusap kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ia takut apa yang dilihatnya saat ini hanya halusinasinya saja karena terlalu banyak memikirkan sosok Sasuke sejak berjam-jam lalu. Perlahan namun pasti, kaki jenjang Sakura melangkah mendekat ke arah gerbang dan sebisa mungkin langkahnya ia buat tidak bersuara agar tidak membangunkan singa yang sedang tidur itu.

"Sakura."

Nada suaranya pelan tapi sukses membuat tubuh Sakura membeku ditempat.

"Shanarooo! Kau tidak tidur?" sebuah pekikan begitu saja lolos ketika kelopak mata milik cowok itu mulai terbuka dan bibir tipis miliknya baru saja memanggil namanya.

Nada suara yang ketus, tatapan dingin dan aura yang mengintimidasi itu ... Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sudah kembali pada keadaan normal. Keadaan di mana cowok itu bisa bertindak dan bersikap kejam pada semua orang.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, Sasuke?"

Tubuh yang semula bersandar santai pada tiang kini mulai berdiri tegap, "Kau pikir apa yang sedang aku lakukan di sini sejak jam pulang sekolah selesai, Sakura?" gadis rambut permen kapas itu tidak berani mendongak, dia bisa sesak napas kemudian mati hanya dengan menatap wajah marah Sasuke.

Pikirkan sesuatu Sakura, hal yang bisa membuatmu keluar dari situasi ini.

Menoleh ke arah parkiran, mata Sakura menangkap sosok senpai-nya yang berambut kuning.

"Dei _Senpai_!" Sakura memanggil nama kakak kelasnya yang super nyentrik itu dengan penuh suka cita. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, selain dirinya, ternyata ada beberapa anak yang selalu menentang peraturan yang dibuat oleh dewan siswa, salah satunya adalah kakak kelasnya yang saat ini sedang mengerutkan keningnya di tempat parkiran. "Sasuke, aku duluan yah, Dei _senpai_ sudah menungguku. Bye!" setelah itu Sakura segera berlari ke arah Deidara, merangkul kakak kelasnya tersebut dengan sok akrab. " _Senpai_ sudah menunggu lama? Maaf yah, Saku masih ada kerjaan tadi."

Wajah Deidara tambah semakin bingung, "Apa yang kau bicarakan _Pinky_?"

Sakura melirik ke belakang, Sasuke ternyata sedang memperhatikannya. Duh, bisa ketahuan bohongnya kalau Deidara tidak mau memberikan tumpangan padanya.

"Lho, bukannya _senpai_ ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku makanya minta pulang bareng?"

Deidara mengikuti arah pandang gadis _pink_ di depannya yang mengarah pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke di depan gerbang. Iris hijau yang bergerak gelisah, kedua tangan yang saling meremas satu sama lain dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan tidak nyaman membuat Deidara mengerti satu hal. _'Adik kelasnya yang manis ini butuh pertolongan.'_

"Ya, bisa kita bicara di lain tempat?" jawab Deidara setelah menguasai situasi. Setelah melihat kepala _pink_ itu mengangguk, Deidara segera memasangkan helm pada kepala _pinky_ tersebut. "Ayo naik,"

 _Kami-sama ..._ Sakura mendesah lega. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu_ lagi Sakura langsung saja naik ke atas ninja kuning milik si kakak kelas tersebut dan berpegangan erat pada pinggangnya saat motor tersebut mulai melaju keluar area parkir.

Satu hal yang Sakura lewatkan, jika saja dia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang maka dia akan melihat tatapan _onix_ si ketua dewan murid yang penuh rasa marah.

.

.

.

Mulut adalah alat paling ampuh dalam menyebarkan berita, entah itu berita _hoax_ maupun berita akurat. Sebelum hari ini, Sakura memiliki pemikiran dan asumsi yang sama seperti penghuni sekolah lainnya, bahwa sosok kakak kelas yang selalu nyentrik dengan rambut di cat _blonde_ ala-ala bule itu adalah sosok laki-laki yang tingkat bahayanya sudah mencapai tingkat tak tertolong.

Pasalnya, Kakashi dan Guy _Sensei_ pernah melakukan razia dan mereka menemukan beberapa benda tajam di dalam tas Deidara; contohnya seperti gunting, silet dan pisau dapur.

Tapi ...

Bukankah berita tanpa sumber yang jelas sangat diragukan kebenarannya?

Dan Sakura sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang akurat sekarang. Bahwa, benda-benda tajam seperti gunting dan silet yang selalu dibawa _senpai-_ nya di dalam tas bukanlah untuk menyiksa atau mengancam orang, tapi untuk jasa potong rambut gratis di setiap akhir pekan, karena di setiap hari senin selalu ada razia kerapihan rambut dan kuku.

Sedangkan pisau dapur yang pernah tertangkap razia adalah pisau titipan Ibunya yang dia beli dari toko swalayan sebelum dia berangkat sekolah.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, _Senpai_." ucap Sakura setelah menyerahkan helm pada si empunya.

Deidara mengangguk, "Jangan lupa dengan janjimu, _Pinky_." setelah itu dia lekas menarik gas dan melesat pergi dari depan rumah Sakura.

 _Gezzzz_...

Sakura mendengus. Keluar dari lubang singa masuk lubang buaya. Sangat tidak menguntungkan sekali. Memang sih imbalan yang diminta _s_ _enpai-_ nya tidak begitu sulit, hanya disuruh membuat pamflet salon kecantikan dan potong rambut. Tapi tetap saja Sakura benar-benar malas, apalagi sejak seminggu yang lalu laptop Sakura sedang disita sama papi Kizhasi. Masalahnya cuma sepele, sebulan yang lalu Sakura pinjam sepatu dinas sang Papi untuk pergi berkemah dengan Naruto, Shikamaru dan teman-teman yang lain, entah saking semangat ingin cepat sampai puncak atau karena sepatunya yang sudah butut jadilah sepatu itu rusak.

Papi Kizhasi marah besar yang berimbas pada pemotongan uang jajan dan penyitaan laptop. Pokoknya laptop belum bisa Sakura ambil sampai sepatu baru Papi benar-benar sudah dibeli dari hasil potong uang jajannya itu. Ini juga alasan kenapa Sakura tidak bisa menyumbang banyak untuk keperluan klub-nya.

"Lho, _Otou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ mau pergi kemana?" Sakura bertanya saat melihat Ayah dan sang Ibu sibuk mengangkut beberapa keranjang makanan dari dalam rumah.

Mebuki meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya ke bagasi mobil sebelum menjawab, "Kita diundang ke Villa keluarga Uchiha," ucap sang Ibu dengan girang, "Cepat ganti bajumu, keluarga Uchiha sudah menunggu."

Sakura menelan ludah. Otaknya sedang ia kerahkan untuk memikirkan berbagai alasan yang bisa meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya agar dia tidak ikut dalam acara bermalam ini.

" _Okaa-san_ , sepertinya Saku tidak bisa ikut bermalam karena malam ini Saku ingin fokus belajar, minggu depan ada ujian Kimia."

Dan ... kalau dia tidak ikut, maka dia memiliki kesempatan yang besar untuk mengembalikan stempel dewan murid ke kamar Sasuke. Cowok nyebelin itu pasti ikut ke Villa, kan?

" _Nee_ , Sakura- _chan_ , memangnya sejak kapan kau suka belajar?" sindir sang Ayah, pasalnya Kizashi sudah teramat sangat bosan menandatangani lembar ujian Sakura yang nilainya pas-pasan.

" _Otou-san_!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia benar-benar merasa tertohok oleh olokan sang Ayah. Walaupun nilainya tidak besar, setidaknya kan tidak sampai di bawah KKM seperti Naruto dan Lee.

" _Nee_ , Saku- _chan_ , kau bisa belajar di sana. Lagipula ada Sasuke- _kun_ dan Itachi- _nii_ , kau bisa belajar dan bertanya pada mereka berdua." bujuk Mebuki.

Kalau sudah begini, Sakura bisa apa?

•

 ** _to be continued_**

•

 _waaah gomen, daku baru kembali setelah tenggelam berbulan-bulan. Semoga masih ada yang berminat baca ini fufufufu ..._

 _Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak_ minna-san _, like dan komen dari kalian sangat berarti buat Spice hehe_


End file.
